


Behind The Scenes

by Octoberbaby000



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Story starts at the beginning of the scorch trials, The Scorch Trials Spoilers, canon based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberbaby000/pseuds/Octoberbaby000
Summary: The Scorch Trials from Newt and Minho's point of view. What was it like for the two of them after having escaped the maze.





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make this story as compliant with the book as possible but forgive me if I screw things up. Also, I don't take credit for the Maze Runner Series or anything like that blah blah blah I did not write the books lol.

It all started the night they were saved. From the maze that is. In the world they lived in no one was every truly saved. 

As everyone filled their empty stomachs that night for dinner, Newt peered across the table at Minho, who was smiling and talking to the other Gladers around them. This in turn made Newt smile. They were free, what he'd been dreaming of since the day he came up in that shuck box and laid eyes on the Glade. 

It was over. 

But something inside him was broken and aching. Like the years he'd spent in the glade started something that would eat away his insides. He wanted to be close to someone, wanted to be told it would be okay. 

Thomas had much of his own problems. His best friend had just been killed and he was hurting. Everyone felt remorse Chuck had died, but Thomas had lost his best friend. 

Yet he had Teresa.

He had somebody to be close to and tell him it was going to be okay.

_

Minho and Thomas got in a bunk together. Minho insisted that he should be on the top bunk and Thomas really did not care so he let him. Newt smiled at his childlike disposition. 

Himself and Frypan got in the bed closest to them and Frypan crawled in the bottom bunk without question and fell asleep, so Newt climbed up to the top, right across from Minho.

He crawled under the covers and marveled at the feeling of clean sheets and a soft mattress. It was heaven.

Within a few minutes it seemed everyone was out. Everyone but Newt who just found himself staring at the ceiling. He began to get frustrated, thinking how much easier it should've been to sleep here instead of the Glade. 

Then he heard a soft groan from Minho's direction and his figure sat up and rubbed his eyes. He caught Newt staring at him a split second before he could quickly squeeze his eyes shut. 

"Newt?"

He opened his eyes again. "Yeah?" 

"You... can't sleep?"

"You can't either?"

"No." He whispered. He sounded awkward, like he wanted to make some witty comment but nothing was coming to him. 

Newt sat up and crawled into Minho's bed and sat with his legs crossed, facing him. "Is it the Grievers that're hauntin' ya?" 

Minho scoffed "Nah... more like... the fact that everything I know, everything I remember, was a game. I feel like a lab rat."

Newt nodded as he talked. He could almost visibly see Minho taking his walls down. Something he rarely did. 

Minho smiled, "Why? Are you scared the Grievers are gonna getcha?" 

"Shuck yeah!" Newt admitted and they both laughed. 

"Why don't you just hang out in my bed tonight then?" 

"Okay mum." Newt joked.

Minho smiled. They spent the next hour talking and joking and fell asleep somewhere in the mix.


End file.
